maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
5-second Cartoon
This is a segment for all the 5-second cartoons after the credits. 5-second cartoons from Season 1 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *(From Rejected Transformers) Rentar, the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer (Also note that the cat's music was played during the credits) [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *(From The Zit) The man squeezes the zit. [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *(From Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself. [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *(From [[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']]) Captain Zero: "SCHLOCK!" Gossip Hurl and Bizz the Friendly Fax appeared. [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *(From MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (Note: the robot poops out a Justin Bieber doll. Doll: "I'm from Canada.") [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *(From Frog the Bounty Hunter) Frog tries to get his dad. [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *(From [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']]) Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) continues with his dance. [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *(From The Umpire Diaries) 2 more puns. [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] * (From MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Street Fighter 4's Blanka continues with his parent's wedding video. Blanka: Ooooh... Blanka's mom take off garter. Opponent: "Make it stop!" [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *(From Rejected... Girl Pouts Cookies) Items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parody of Girl Scout Cookies) [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *(From MAD News) Chihuahua has a final bark! [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *(From [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']]) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *(From K-Stew's Beef Stew) Kristen Stewart (Twilight) keeps smiling. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *(From Bed jumping) Kid tries to get help. Kid: "A little help, anyone?" [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *(From MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answers "It really was that concert." [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *(From [[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']]) Tyra still pauses, not speaking is Continued. [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *(From The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *(From MAD Rejected... Auditions) Fred's audition continues with Twilight. Fred says "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!"" [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *(From The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *(From The Underwaker) Man says "But it's Saturday! " (Underwaker hits him anyway) [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] *(From Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services Stinks!" [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark']] *(From Snakes play Sssscrable) Male snake says "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (Also note they are now playing Connect 4) [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] *(From Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *(From [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]) MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits. ArThor: "Isn’t there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits?" Phil Coulson: "Sorry' we ran out of money in the budget." [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *(From [[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']]) Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. Miss Piggy: "Kermie, do you have opening night butterflies?" Kermit: "A little." Miss Piggy: "GIVE ME SOME!" (begins eating) [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *(From Animal vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. 5-second cartoons from Season 2 [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *(From''' [[RiOa|'''RiOa]]) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. Rigby: "Yup, any time now". [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] *(From Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes up wood shop class and is afraid that one of the planks is his uncle. Pinocchio: "Shop class?" (Teacher begins to cut wood) Pinocchio: "WAIT, THAT COULD BE MY UNCLE!" [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *(From Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand) Man says "Can this go any faster?" [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *(From [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']]) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *(From Maximum Security Diary Vault) Robot says, "I can't believe Julia kissed Steve!" and other Robot says, "I can't wait to tell Becky!" then they both laugh. [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] *(From [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]) The Thunder Nyan Cat still races through the rainbow. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] *(From Christopher Coolumbus) Christopher Coolumbus is still playing guitar. [[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *(From Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. Sassie: "What, you're upset because you could'nt read the credits? They went by so fast? They were all squashy and short? Well that's life, squashy and short." [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] *(From Scream 90X) Girl says that the Scream 90X works, but the camera adds 10 pounds. [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *(From [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]) Wolverine continues dancing. [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] *(From Ape Sheriff) Monkey shoots a man. [[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear']] *(From [[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]) Vegeta Continues Charging. [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *(From [[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]) The Redhead continues talking. [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] *(From [[My Supernatural Sweet 16|'My Supernatural Sweet 16']]): Sam says, "I can't believe I got a skull as a party favor!" and Dean says, "I can't believe that I found some shoes to go with the dress!" [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *(From Rejected Reindeer): Rudolpho gets shot by the Tree Bazooka 9000 when wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Rudolpho: Merry Christmas to everyone! (bang) Man with Bazooka: Booyah! [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] *(From The Land After the Land Before Time): More posters for more sequels of "The Land Before Time" pop up. Announcer: And another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another-- [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *(From Final Brantasy): Justin still finishes the Final Brantasy cereal at Level 136. [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] *(From [[VICTORious|'VICTORious']]): Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *(From Yak Destroys Business Office): The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] *(From [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]): Al Pacino says "Hoo-ah! Get 'em boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! Bingo was not his name-o! She's a computer! Ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball." [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *(From TV Parody of Ellen) People Who Look Like Chairs Today on Ellen [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle']] *(From Lancing with the Stars) Buzz Aldrin Says "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *(From The Adventures of TaunTaun) A hologram of Darth Vader tells Luke Skywalker, who's inside a dead TaunTaun, to move over because it's cold out. [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *(from Potions 11) Balthazar says "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *(from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Addition_Impossible Addition Impossible]) Johnny Blaze dons the third celebrity mask, then it burns and he says "Waste of money." [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] *(From''' iChronicle): The announcer says, "And now back to iCarly!" Then we cut to the bowl of yogurt on a stool shown in camera. 5-second cartoons from '''Season 3 [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] *The audience at the band are still in a frenzy. [[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] * Trivia *The 5-second cartoon in Force Code / Flammable is ten seconds, the one from ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory is thirteen seconds, the one from iChronicle / Hulk Smash is twenty seconds, and the one from The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope is fifteen seconds. *The 5-Second Cartoon from Episode 22, Episode 23, and Episode 33 were M. Wartella segments. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments